


something nice to think of

by dear_dunyazade



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Sophie Rogers, Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, not explicit but it's still there, sadness owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: it was a good idea, at the time





	something nice to think of

Sophie remembers drawing every single one of them. Remembers the pencil, the paper, remembers _everything_.

Why did they try to say it was decades ago? It felt like she’d done them just a few years before.

But of course she hadn’t. She tried to tell herself that, but the mind always seems to cower at the hearts’ passion.

She remembers the last drawing she did. Betty wanted her portrait done.

“I want you to remember me,” she’d said. “When I come back, I’ll be all broken. I want my girl to have something nice to think of.”

And she did.


End file.
